Togiretogire Omoi, Togiretogire Sei
by Desrt Rose
Summary: Orochimaru is the Kage of Konoha and has the strangest rules and if they are broken the results are devastating. Can Gaara and his best friend, Mao, survive this cruel way of life? Or will their love cost them their lives?
1. Prologue

_**Togiretogire Omoi, Togiretogire Sei **_

_**Written By Desert Rose **_

_**Story By Desert Rose and BloodTears101 **_

_**Rated M for profanity, sex, obuse, violence, rape, and murder.  
**_

_**Summary: Rules are meant to be broken,but not in this case. Orochimaru is the Kage of Konoha and has the strangest rules and if they are broken the results are devestaing. Can Gaara and his best friend, Mao, survive this cruel way of life? Or will their love cost them their lives?**_

* * *

_The laws are not meant to be broken. If they are there are dire consequences._

_Certain traditions must withstand the test of time. Some will fade into the darkness of the future._

_The pain of yesterday's laws cut deeply into the souls of the old as their weary eyes witness the change of their great nation._

_'Tradition is changing,' he said. 'There is nothing to be afraid of.'_

_Fear burned deep in their hearts and minds as their town's furture was forever changed, as fate sealed the bloodlines yet to come._


	2. Fate

_**Togiretogire Omoi, Togiretogire Sei **_

_WARNING: Rated M for profanity, sex, obuse, violence, rape, and mind is a strange thing. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! _

_I. When children reach the age of 16, they are expected to have sex with their sibling(s) that night. This may only be done if one of them is of the female gender._

**_-FATE-_**

Sleep seemed good to Mao at this moment. She held her breath as she felt something hard and warm on her inner thigh.

'I must be dreaming...'

Mao gasped as she felt her brother, Hao, enter her. Tears came to her eyes as he settled in and as her other brother, Yoh, entered her rear.

The pain overflowed her 16-year-old being. It was the most pain she had ever experienced. She held in her tears as Hao thrust into her. Mao screamed. "It hurts so much..." She whispered. Hao went faster, whispering consoling things to his younger sibling. "It will all be over soon."

The sun rose the next morning, filtering into the room. Mao awoke to find herself still alive. She noticed her brothers had already left the room for breakfast. Still feeling the pain from the night before, the young girl slipped into the bathroom to take a shower to calm herself. Once inside the shower she turned the water on and felt cold tendrils trickle down her body. Mao felt different, ashamed. She wasn't ready to let go of her virginity yet, and was hoping to save it for someone else. "Mao-Chan! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Her mother, Keiko, called. "Alright, mother."

He had felt different today, hoping Mao wouldn't notice and ask about it. A red haired boy walked downn the street to his best friend's house. Gaara knew she wouldn't feel normal today, so he tried not to act weird or worried.

He shuddered. "I hate this place."

Suddenly, the boy was waked from his thoughts by the sound of a door opening and closing. He looked up. It was Mao, walking up the front path of her house to the sidewalk. "Morning." She smiled, as usual, which made him happy. "Good morning." Unlike every other day, Gaara decided not to ask about last night. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Since when are we ever late? We always get there when all the single kids get there and start gossiping!"

"They aren't called the single one's anymore!" The two teens turned around. A blond girl was walking up the street with a brown haired boy. It was Gaara's siblings, Temari and Kankuro.  
"Now they are the lucky ones who don't have to follow the stupid sex law!" Kankuro snorted as he approached them.

"They don't even know!" Temari added. She looked at Mao, a worried disposition was plastered on her face. "I guess they are lucky then..." Mao's tone was bitter and low. The three siblings looked at her as she kept walking further ahead.

When the four of them reached school, they went their separate ways, Temari and Kankuro to the upperclassman building of the school and Mao and Gaara to the underclassman building. When the duo arrived there were a handful of kids in the courtyard, and a handful hanging closer to the building. That's where they were headed. The students in the court yard were a loud, bubbly, talkative, and over all happy bunch, the only children. The others, the ones who had siblings, were quiet, reserved, and tended to be emotionally cut off from everyone else. This is where Gaara and Mao belonged. The 'outsiders'.

For a moment, everything ceased as they walked by the single kids. They stared them down, so different, liek freaks. Gaara stared back as Mao looked downwards. They trudged on, towards that hell they called school.

* * *

"Miss Asakura?"

Silence.

"Miss Asakura?"

Silence again. The class looked over to the strange pink haired girl who sat by the window. She had her head down and she wasn't responding to the teacher. "

"MISS ASAKURA!"

The young girl's head suddenly snapped up, as she looked around the room quickly, spotting the teacher.

"Gomen, what was the question?"

The class laughed, thinking it extremely funny. Aparently, the teacher didn't think so.

"Miss Asakura, I'm very surprised with your behavior today! I'm sending a note home to your parents. Hopefully what ever is causing this behavior can be resolved. I want whatever it is taken care of, understood!"

Mao looked down. "Yes, ma'am."

Gaara looked down at his desk, fists clenched. She didn't know. The students didn't know. Hell, he didn't know. She had gone through hell last night, and no one cared. Just went about their business. This made him angry. He saw the pain in her face, her eyes. She was strong though. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Kaia Uchiha, a Lucky One.

She passed him a note, her face serious. He opened it a read it.

'I know about what happened. I'm sorry.'

These words shocked the red head. He didn't think anyone but children with siblings knew what was happening. Apparently, this was an exception. He didn't recall Kaia having siblings. Just then the bell rang. As Gaara turned around, Kaia was gone. He shrugged off the effects of the note and went over to his best friend.

"Mao..." Gaara searched for words as he stood over the girl. She looked up at him, all smiles.

"Let's go! We don't want to be late, neh?" Mao stood up and ran out of the classroom. Gaara followed. She really was strong. He knew it. The fact that she tried covering up her emotions from people was a true sign of it. Mao slipped in class, and paid the price. She wouldn't allow it again. Gaara knew that. That's just how Mao was.

* * *

"Mao, dear?"

The door shut as the girl walked into her house. Her mother's voice was serious.

"Yes, oka-san?" She walked into the kitchen to find her mother and father sitting at the table.

"We need to talk." Mikihisa, he father, held the note from her teacher. News went fast. "About your behavior-"

"I'm sorry!" Mao threw herself to the ground. "It'll never happen again! I swear!"

Her parents looked down on her, in disappointment. Her father's tone was like acid. "Get up. You'll soil your clothes. I don' want to see anything like this ever again, understood."

"Yes, sir." Mao stood.

"Good, now go and do your homework. We don't allow slackers in this household."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Stress left her body weak and unprotected. Unable to protest or fight back. Women shouldn't fight back, that's what father always said.

Soon the room was filled with the smell of sweat and the sounds of pants. The ones illicited from Mao were only from pain, not pleasure.

Experimentation. How would she react to this? And that? What about if I touch here? A hand or tongue? What about if I did this? Under their father's watchful eye. Hao felt the regret and guilt. Why was the world this way? Mao was only a child, an innocent child! Yoh, however, was not so forgiving. He knew what he had to do, so he did it.

Mao's screams fell on deaf ears as Yoh thrust into her rear, painfully. Hao winced in pain for his sister as he steadied her body on top of him. He tried to console her, but with no avail.

* * *

She sat in her room. The room she shared with him. He wasn't the same. Not since Mao turned 16. Now, he was cold now. He followed Orochimaru's rules, regardless of what happened to his family. He had once told her he would never, ever follow that evil man, but now...She looked down.

Tears welled in her deep brown eyes. Why them? Her children suffered for their father's foolish actions. It's that kind of thinking that will get her in trouble, Mikihisa had said.

But, Keiko didn't care.

* * *

"Fate."

The word rolled off of the teacher's tongue. So easily, Gaara thought.

"What is fate? Can anyone take a stab at it?"

She looked around, and spotted Mao, completely out of it again. Gaara braced himself for anger. Had it happened again? This wouldn't end well, he knew.

"Miss Asakura?"

Mao's head rose today. So she was paying attention.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"What is fate?"

"Fate-" Mao thought about it. Her face was blank and unreadable. Nobody could even tell what she was thinking. She seemed, disconnected. "Fate, is only what we want it to be. We can believe we have a fate. We choose to believe whether we will meet a cruel end, or a peaceful one. I suppose, fate is only what we want to see or believe. I suppose."

Confusion. Utter confusion. That's all that came out of that. Alot of good that did.


	3. Break

**_Togiretogire Omoi, Togiretogire Sei_**

_WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON. CHECK PREVIOUS CHAPTER._

_II. All inhabitants of the city must be off the streets by midnight. This curfew shall not be broken by anyone._

**_-BREAK-_**

The room was dark, lit only by a small candle. The only sounds were the pants of two males and a female. Unable to see, he grabbed blindly, only to find himself holding her oversized breast. She whimpered. Gaara felt the stare of his father, even though he was blinded by darkness. Temari pushed her baby brother in deeper, he pulled back, shocked. Kakuro was thrusting in the rear, he was grunting. 'Must be hard to move, tight,' Gaara thought to himself. He tried not to think about it.

"GAARA! KANKURO!" Temari screamed loudly. Gaara winced as Temari became tighter, causing him to exert himself in her. Kankuro and Gaara both pulled out of Temari. She breathed heavily. Gaara felt sleep overcoming him. 'I hope I'll wake up and this will all be a dream..."

* * *

Morning came slowly. Gaara had awoken with sore hips and a headache. Last nights 'activities' replayed in his mind and he shuddered. He thought of Mao, and a sudden guilt hit him. She and Temari had been through a lot. He didn't know the pain they did. He sighed and got up, his legs wobbled. He reached for his boxers and slid them on. They were cold from the floor.

The sun hadn't come up yet. The red head walked into his kitchen, it was silent. His father was nowhere to be seen. Thank God. Perhaps he had gone to work? His father's bedroom door opened. Dammit. The tall and erect man Gaara called father walked out of the room. His brown hair was neatly combed, his attire was clean cut, and his face was menacing. Gaara pretended not to notice him. His father walked by, heading towards the door. As he approached it, his father stopped.

"Gaara?"

Surprised, Gaara answered, "Yes, sir?"

"Stay out of trouble. I don't want any notes from your teachers like that Mao girl had. Understood? I will not have my children be known as delinquents!"

"Yes, sir."

"Very, well."

And he left. Without another word. He never was late for work. Always on time, prepared, behaved. Never broke any rules, amazingly strict he was. Yet, he had somewhat of an evil quality to him. He took pleasure in watching his children's sessions and each one of their pain. He was a sadist. But, in public, you would never have guessed.

Gaara sighed. His father hated Mao. Hated Mao's father mostly. They both worked for Orochimaru-sama. Both were equally cruel, to him anyway. The odd thing was, both of them changed when Orochimaru came. His father also locked out everything in his heart after Kurura, his mother, left to see the wolrd other than the life she had in the city. After, he became cold and menacing, obeying that crack-pots every word, and his crazy rules.

The redhead heard his brother stirring in the other room, talking in his sleep. Temari was still quiet.

Now, what was on the breakfast menu?

* * *

The cool wind blew her pink hair as she waited for Gaara outside her house. He was late. Really late. Had something happened? She had always been suspicios of his father. He had a grudge against her father for marrying his ex-girlfriend from High School, Keiko. Sunao, Gaara's father, had found another girl while he was in college. Kurura was her name. She left when Gaara was nine. To travel he said. Sunao tied down her free spirit.

She supposed Gaara was like Kurura in that way. He loved to rebel. Especially when it was his father he was rebelling against. He snuck out a few times after curfew, got into trouble at school, stuff like that. Lately though, he rebellious side has disappeared. Maybe Sunao had tied him down like he tried to do to Gaara's mother?

Suddenly, the clomping of Gaara's boots caught Mao's attention. He was panting heavily.

"You're late."

"Sorry, late night last night. Bad morning."

"Was he there?"

"Who?"

"Oh, nobody. Never mind."

His father had been there. He was distracted. Another thing about the redhead was that his attention span was very small. When something occupied his mind, it was all he coudl think about. Had his father said something?

"Come on!"

* * *

The day went by so fast, classes felt shorter than usual. By the end of the day, Gaara felt a feeling of weakness on his body. The effects from lack of sleep were now taking their toll. Gym class seemed to go by with out him.

Mao was sitting with the other girls in her class. They all stared at her like she had a disease. Mao kept looking at her best friend, his head as it bobbed up and down sleepily. Poor thing. The boys looked at him strangely, too. The last thing Gaara needed was stress from his peers. He needed some time to let go and relax. Time to forget about the troubles of his cruel reality.

The teacher blew his whistle for the class to change back into their uniforms. Gaara tried to disguise his little panic attack, but the teacher seemed to make a mental note of it. Great, that was just what Gaara's father needed to hear.

After changing, Mao located her red head. He was leaned against the wall next to their classroom door, waiting for her before entering.

"Dozing off, again?"

"I told you, I had a rough night."

The pair entered the classroom. The other students ignored them as they socialized with each other, causing the high schooler's equivalent of chaos. Mao followed Gaara to his desk. He sat down and pulled out some papers with little notes scribbled about. She leaned on the desk nearest to him and spoke, "We should go see a movie."

"Why?" He sounded unenthusiastic.

"Because you need therapy."

"And a movie will help?"

"How about a good action flick? I know you love those."

He sat in silence for a few moments as he contemplated her invitation. "Alright."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Mao could not repress the smile growing on her face.

* * *

Gaara liked the dark. In fact, he liked it so much the feeling verged the line of undying passion. He stood there now, in the dark, with Mao standing right beside him. They were in front of the theater, debating on which movie to see. Mao wasn't much of a shoot 'em up girl, she preferred psychological horror films, which Gaara had never really liked.

She looked at him with a pleading look, while he stared at her like he was made of stone. They were running out of time to decide.

"We'll do the action flick now and next time we'll see a horror film."

"What?" She whined.

"It's my therapy remember," he smirked, "And I'll pay for the both of us this time."

The pink haired girl puffed out her cheeks, but showed no other signs of resistance.

They entered the theater. The walls were a bright red and yellow color, while 'coming soon' advertisements plastered the walls. Gaara cringed at the garish presentation of the place. At least the movie would be better than this.

After they obtained their tickets, Mao took Gaara's hand and, ignoring the strange looks from several people, dragged him to the concession stand. Mao loved the theater food.

Out of the corner of his eye he noted a familiar head of blond hair.

"Gaara!"

He turned around to find the head of blond locks to be his sister. She was with her friend, a tall lanky boy only four months his senior. His name was Shikamaru. The two of them had the same sort of relationship as he and Mao did. They were close, too close, as far as his father was concerned.

Mao noticed her as well. "Temi!"

The pink haired girl ran and threw her arms around the elder girl. Temari smiled as she did so, finding Mao's enthusiasm amusing.

"Hello, Mao. What are you guys seeing."

"An action flick." Gaara responded emotionless.

"Fun. Well, we gotta get going. Our movie just ended." Temari said, tugging on Shikamaru's sleeve.

"Alright, see you later!" Mao waved as the pair left, exiting into the darkness.

* * *

As the movie began, Mao moved her head onto Gaara's shoulder in order to see past the tall jerk that had inconveniently sat in front of her. Gaara was slightly amused by the concept of this. He could faintly see the outline of a pout on her lips.

He allowed her to rest her head on him not only to be a good friend, but the soft pressure of her there was comforting and, in a way, attractive.

To him, it was as close as they could get without getting in trouble.

However, the rules couldn't stop the thoughts he had, the feelings harbored for her in his heart. On impulse, he placed a light kiss on her forehead, the pink bangs tickling his nose. She adjusted herself to look at him.

Mao's gold eyes search his for a few moments before looking back at the screen hopelessly.

They were bound by fear. Nothing would ever come out of their relationship.

* * *

_Run._

That was the blond's impulse when the shadowy figure stopped them. He had grabbed her compaion and dragged him away. So, she ran.

She heard him scream in agony. She tried to get away.

But, the assailant caught up with her. He threw her on the ground, kicking and whipping her with something hard.

She cover her stomach.

_The Baby._

All her natural impulses took over as the man beat her. Once she was too hurt to move, he left.

She wasn't sure if the baby was alive. She moved her head towards her companion. He lay there, unmoving.

Shikamaru was dead.


End file.
